Year of the Spark: April 27th
by Sparky Army
Summary: There is always a legacy left behind. Next installment of a year's worth of Sparky stories.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**Author's note (SenseOfTime): **Just a little piece that floated round my head awhile ago! Hope you like!

* * *

**Legacy**

_by SenseOfTime_

* * *

Joshua stood on the balcony outside the control room allowing the cool ocean breeze to soothe him

Joshua stood on the balcony outside the control room, allowing the cool ocean breeze to soothe him. In the gateroom he could see people gathering for the memorial, a mix of army uniforms, suits and mourning clothes from a number of different representatives from the planets of Atlantis' allies.

He had put his own suit on hours ago, not wanting to have to think about it before the service; his mother would have been both surprised and impressed by his punctuality. He lent forward slightly, surveying the waters; they looked greyer than they normally did the surface calm and still, almost subdued. Perhaps it knew how everyone in the city was feeling, Josh thought wryly.

He stepped back slightly and folded his arms across his chest, staring forwards but not really seeing anything, he felt numb and hollow, and his chest hurt through the grief. He felt alone and so incredibly frightened, he hated to admit it, but it was true; he was an eighteen year old air force lieutenant and he was terrified.

"Josh," a rough voice said. He turned and saw Ronon standing in the doorway, looking unusually smart in his black suit. "They're ready." Josh nodded his thanks and looked out at the ocean once more before heading into the control room. Ronon was already making his way down the steps his head bowed and his shoulders slouched. He went and stood by Rodney whose expression was one of deep sorrow and grief, his eyes remaining fixed on the floor except when he occasionally glanced up at the two coffins that were laid out in front of the Stargate.

Josh looked up and saw Teyla waiting for him. She gave him a sorrowful smile and he returned it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as he came over, his heart racing at the thought of the service that was looming.

"You know; nervous, like I'd rather be somewhere else."

"You will do well," she told him gently, "and we are all here for you."

She pressed an order of service into his hand and he took it gratefully, his eyes scanning over it as he walked down the steps, anything to avoid looking at the hundreds of people who were gathered.

MEMORIAL SERVICE OF:

Colonel John Sheppard

10th January 1974 – 22nd April 2028

&

Doctor Elizabeth Weir

16th September 1975 – 22nd April 2028

Josh turned the page and saw his own name in amongst the songs and speeches that were going to be crammed into the next hour and a half. He still wasn't entirely sure he should be the one giving the main memorial speech. Both of them had had friends on Atlantis that they had known for longer than he'd been alive, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla being prime examples, but the task had fallen to him and he still didn't really know what to say.

The service passed by in a haze of voices and sounds that Josh didn't quite register, but all of a sudden Teyla was nudging him slightly, letting him know that it was his turn. He took a deep breath and felt a Ronon's firm hand of reassurance on his shoulder briefly. He nodded his gratitude and slowly made his way to the front, passing the two coffins before turning to face the gate room. He tried to calm himself, ignoring the spikes of fear that shot through him; there were a lot of people.

"It seems strange to pick one person to give the memorial speech for two people that many of you knew so well" he began with a small smile. "Lots of you knew John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir as your friends, good friends that could be relied upon, who were willing to sacrifice everything for this city and the people in it." He paused as a few sad smiles graced the features of a number of faces in the crowd. "Many of you probably knew them as leaders or allies, strong and dependable, full of integrity and loyalty. People that you could trust."

He felt his voice beginning to shake and stopped for a seconds to gather his composure.

"I knew them as all of those things as well," he continued, "but to me, before they were friends or leaders," he said, looking over the crowd once again, "they were simply my mum and dad, the two people who loved me unconditionally, who made me the person I am standing before you."

He glanced down at the coffins again, a smile creeping onto his face as he imagined the two of them. He knew what they'd say if they were here; his mum would tell him it was a very well prepared speech; his dad would tell him that he needed to try and get a joke in there, something to lighten the mood. Josh let out a small laugh and then looked up again. The people were watching him with sympathy in their eyes, but he wasn't sure that he wanted or needed it. Yes, he missed them terribly, and yes, there was a gapping hole in his heart, but they were still a part of him. How many times had people told him that he was the exact image of both of them? How many times had Rodney moaned that he was just like his dad, or Teyla told him that he was his mother's son? He cleared his throat, realising he had been silent for too long.

"I feel content in knowing that neither of them will be forgotten, but if you wish to remember them and to honour them I think they'd want nothing more than your commitment to this city, to what they both tried to do, in their different ways, sometimes very different," he said with a smile. "They fought for peace in this galaxy, for deliverance from oppression, for the safety of this city…" he paused and glanced down at his hands, seeing them shaking; he willed them to still. "…and, in the end, they died for those things too." He looked up, his focus on Ronon, Teyla and Rodney; they each nodded at him.

"It sounds clichéd, but they would want everyone here to keep fighting for those things. I intend to, and I hope that you will join me." He looked over the whole crowd. "We are their legacy, and that's what we must continue to be if we are to ensure that their struggles, their determination, and their deaths weren't for nothing." He took a deep breath and stepped back from the microphone; he had done it and now all he wanted to be was a mourning son once again.

The rest of the service went quickly, and Joshua watched with glazed eyes as their coffins were lifted to be taken through the Stargate. Both Rodney and Ronon were helping, but Joshua had turned down the offer to be one of the coffin bearers; how could he choose between his mum and his dad? He stepped forward to follow, Teyla by his side, but as they moved forward she turned to him and spoke softly into his ear.

"You did well Josha," she told him with a gentle smile. "And in spite of all your mother and father have done here, however much they loved Atlantis, it is their legacy that lives on in you that they would be most proud of."

He turned to her, gratitude in his eyes.

"Is that true?" he asked her. She smiled,

"Yes, without doubt it is the truth."

Josh nodded and looked once more at the Stargate, seeing his parents' coffins disappearing through it. He stepped forward with certainty, Teyla's words filling him with an inexplicable comfort; he was their son, their legacy and nothing could ever take that away from him.


End file.
